Kingdom of the Blind
Kingdom of the Blind is the third episode of Season 3 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on June 19, 2012. Synopsis The girls are at school, watching Jenna in the courtyard, wondering what she is up to. They ask Aria to find out by becoming Jenna's accompanist because it seems like Jenna trusts her. As they come inside, they hear the vice principal screaming at Lucas. Lucas flips him off, but stops and walks away when he notices Hanna. Hanna follows him into an empty classroom and asks Lucas the reason. Lucas shows her a note about him negative behavior affecting his performance in school. He has to get signed from his parents. Instead, he sets the letter on fire, much to Hanna’s surprise, and goes away. Hanna tries dousing the fire, but Caleb intervenes just in time and pours water on it. Later, Hanna and Caleb at at the Apple Rose Grille, talking about how oddly Lucas is behaving nowadays. We learn that Caleb has now moved out of Lucas's house and they are not talking much these days, but Hanna asks Caleb to talk to Lucas for her sake. Caleb agrees to do it, provided Hanna doesn't go to see Mona anymore. She smiles and calls him sweet. The next day, at school, Aria tells Jenna she's ready to play with her in the assembly. Jenna is pleased, and as they they walk along the corridor, she links her arm with Aria, clearly making her uncomfortable. Jenna also makes a comment about "looking it in the eye" when Aria explains that it was just stage fright holding her back. The plan is for Aria to come over after school to practice. During lunch, the girls discuss about Aria going to Jenna's house. Aria assures them that she can snoop around while she is there to search for clues linking her to "A." Just then, Ella texts Emily the results of her makeup test. Emily is shocked to find out that she has scored a 94 on her test. The other girls are happy for her, but Emily doesn't understand how that's possible because she didn't even finish it. She feels someone boosted her scores deliberately, to make it look as if she cheated. Lucas is in the chemistry lab. Caleb walks up to him and asks if he wants to talk. Lucas snaps back at him, asking him to mind his own business. Caleb refuses, saying Hanna is involved. Lucas retorts that Hanna has got bigger problems. They talk about Mona and "A," and Lucas mysteriously says that is just the tip of the iceberg, with more under the surface. Emily goes to meet Mrs. Montgomery. She tells her that there must have been a mistake because she didn't even complete the test. She thinks that somebody tampered with her test paper before it was graded. Emily wants Ella to know that it wasn't her. Ella understands, and assures Emily her test was completed, her grade is "accurate" and that everything is okay. Melissa is back in town. She is not pregnant anymore. She is cleaning the fireplace as Spencer comes home. Spencer tries to make small talk with Melissa, but she is not up to it. Just then, Veronica enters and tells them that she has something to tell them. She then spills the beans about her defending Garrett. Spencer doesn't understand why she is doing it, but Veronica tells her that everybody need a strong legal defense. Moreover, she spoke to Garrett's mom and she knows what it's like to have a kid accused of something that they didn't do. She also adds that she's taking the case pro bono. Spencer is furious, but Melissa doesn't care. At Emily's house, Emily tells Aria her theory about Ella completing the test for her. Aria thinks it's just her mother's protective instincts that acted up, but Emily is frustrated about everybody feeling sorry for her. Aria tries to assure Emily that atleast it wasn't "A" messing with them. Emily isn't so sure because now she has a secret -- exactly what "A" is always hunting for. Emily is way more angry than scared about the new "A" and the grave-digging. Back in the Hastings' kitchen, Spencer asks Melissa how she really feels about her mom defending Garrett. Melissa feels indifferent, but Spencer does not believe her. She thinks that Melissa somehow convinced their mom to take the case because she and Garrett got very close just before he was arrested. Also, she was in Ali's bedroom the night she was killed. Frustrated, Melissa asks her to stop, and snaps at her to just look at what's been happening around her. Melissa has lost everything. Spencer softens, and tells her she's sorry she lost her baby. Melissa simply shrugs, and before leaving the room, she says that she hopes that their mom gets Garrett get off, because he's the only man in her life, who always told her the truth. Aria is practicing with Jenna. While playing, Aria notices a piece of paper lying on the bed. She tries to get a closer look at it, but can't with Jenna in the room. At that point, Jenna decides to take a break and they have a little chat. Jenna asks Aria about Emily. They also talk about Mona and Alison's grave. At this point, Jenna pointedly asks if anyone thinks the girls had something to do with the grave-digging. Then, Jenna leaves the room and Aria gets a better look at the note. The note just says,"H. COBB, 4:15, WED, EARPLUGS." In Spencer's room, Aria tells the others about the note. The girls decide to follow Jenna at 4:15 the next day to see where she is going. Aria then mentions that Jenna also asked about Emily. Spencer thinks Jenna is pressing Aria to find out how much Emily remembers. They now know that somewhere between leaving Spencer's house that night and going to Alison's grave, Emily was with Jenna. They just have to know when and why. Just then, Aria gets a call from her mom and so leaves the room to talk to her. Emily asks Spencer about Veronica. They still do not understand why she is taking Garrett's case. Spencer is convinced Melissa is the reason her mother is defending Garrett. Hanna then confesses her thoughts about Melissa and Garrett: perhaps Ian isn't the father of Melissa's baby. Maybe that was the medical record Garrett told Spencer about. Aria enters the room and says that the vice principal wants to speak with Ella about something. Hanna visits Mona and finds her reading books to other patients. Clearly, she has been recovering. She also smiles when she notices Hanna. Meanwhile, Ezra is still trying to find a job. He has recently been rejected in an interview. Aria tries to comfort him by kissing him, but she gets distracted. She confesses to Ezra that Ella altered Emily's grade, and the vice-principal now wants to talk about her grading practices. She's worried her mother is going to get fired. At Radley, Hanna and Mona talk. She points out that Mona is very different from how she's been. Mona says her doctors changed her medication. Hanna then cuts to the chase -- how did Mona know about those texts? But Mona doesn't seem to understand, and simply says that you can't trust anybody these days ("not even family"), then asks with a strange smile: "Did they ever find what's left of Alison?" When Hanna leaves the room, she spots Lucas. She immediately hides so that he cannot see her. Lucas goes straight into Mona's room. Ezra sees Ella in the Brew and goes to talk to her. Ezra asks her about Emily and the meeting. Apparently the office received a note from an anonymous student upset about her showing favoritism (Could this "anonymous student" be "A"?). Ella's having trouble keeping her work and home life separate. Hanna sees Caleb outside the hospital. They argue about her being there and she tells him about Mona hitting her with her car. Lucas tells Hanna he was visiting Mona to see if she is really "mental" or not. He then suggests to Hanna that Mona might be faking being mental, because being in a mental hospital is better than being in jail. Aria and Hanna wait at Jenna's place on the date from the post-it note. Hanna thinks Caleb is scared to ask her anything about this point. Jenna gets into a cab and they follow. Spencer pretends to be her sister and calls for a copy of her ER records. She is told there is no record of her being at the facility and the next-closest hospital is three towns away. Spencer calls the resort, which has her staying three additional days and renting an additional room for her mother. They both checked out on the same day. Emily wants to talk to the vice principal with Ella. In the hall they run into Ezra, who is speaking to the vice principal. He has admitted to filling out the rest of Emily's test in attempt to help the student he'd been tutoring. Ella is off the hook. Aria and Hanna follow Jenna to a medial building, then see her driving a car. They contact Spencer and Emily and begin to follow. Ezra tells Ella he helped her because he knows why she did what she did for Emily. Jenna goes into a gun store. Spencer tells the girls about Melissa not really losing her baby in June. Hanna walks over and confronts Jenna. Caleb sits with Mona in the day room at the mental house. Mona mentions her uncle Ned teaching her Solitaire, Eight Sages, Twelve Sleeping Maidens, and Blondes and Brunettes, but her favorite card game of all is Klondike. She tells Caleb it helps her pass the time. Caleb tells her not to mess with Hanna, and after saying "I get to walk out of that door. But you... aren't going anywhere." After retaliating with "you are a lousy kisser," Mona throws a hysterical screaming fit and flips over the table. Jenna tells the girls she's been able to see from the first operation and didn't tell anyone. It was the "only protection I had." Jenna said she thought Emily was so messed up that night that she wouldn't remember seeing her. Her plan was to take her home but Emily freaked out and jumped out of the car around 12:00 or 12:30. Jenna wants them to keep her secret because "I'm still a target." She thinks they owe her. Spencer makes a nasty comment to her mother about defending Garrett, then tells her about what she found with Melissa's records. Veronica admits she didn't know Melissa was faking until she got up there. She asks her when Melissa lost her baby and Veronica says she needs to ask her sister. Emily is upset with Ezra for feeling sorry for her. He apologizes if he made things worse. He gives her a new version of the test. Mona sings "In the Eye Abides the Heart" while lying in her hospital bed. There is a queen of hearts in her right hand. "A" is seen pouring himself/herself a drink while making another necklace with Alison's teeth. "A" puts the vodka bottle into a freezer full of ice. A bodybag is chilling in the ice. "A" is seen unzipping the bag before the screen cuts to black. Notes *Melissa has had a supposed miscarriage since before the beginning of season 3. *The song playing during the final scene with "A" was the same song Aria and Jenna were playing in Jenna's room earlier in the episode. Trivia *This the first season 3 episode of Toby not being in despite being mentioned. It is also the first episode of the season to not feature Wren or Garrett. *When the episode aired on television, the theme song played without any singing. Title *Kingdom of the Blind refers to Jenna. *Kingdom of the Blind may also refer to the Bible passage: "in the Kingdom Of The Blind The One-Eyed Man Is King." Main Cast Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields Guest Stars Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwall Brendan Robinson as Lucas Gottesman Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz John O'Brien as Arthur Hackett as Kevin Featured Music Memorable Quotes Gallery PLLS03E03-01.jpg PLLS03E03-02.jpg PLLS03E03-03.jpg PLLS03E03-04.jpg PLLS03E03-05.jpg PLLS03E03-06.jpg PLLS03E03-07.jpg PLLS03E03-08.jpg PLLS03E03-09.jpg PLLS03E03-10.jpg PLLS03E03-11.jpg PLLS03E03-12.jpg Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes